The End of Steven
by garthbaal
Summary: New and exhilarating discoveries about fusion await the Crystal Gems.
1. Intro

THE END OF STEVEN

Introduction

"Are we there yet Steven? You've told me so much about Smoky Quartz, I'm really excited to meet her!" Connie was getting anxious about seeing Steven and Amethyst fuse, although there was a slight tinge of jealousy that luckily went unnoticed. "The temple is only a couple more minutes of walking." Steven replied. Steven grabbed Connie by the hand excitedly and hastened their pace.

The two approach the sandblasted patio and catch their breath. A strange series of noises permeate the screen door, "GLICK, HNNG, GLUG, GUH!" "What's that noise Steven? Sounds weird." "That's probably just Amethyst eating, she's been stuffing herself a lot lately." Steven knowingly chides as he pushes the door open. His eyes were looking back at Connie as the door swung open so he didn't quite notice the scene that created the prior disruption to their break. An audible gasp escapes Steven as his eyes identify the massive object that was sliding in and out of Amethyst's mouth.

"That burrito is ginormous!" exclaimed Steven.

"Ohgh, Heygh Ste'en." Amethyst croaked out before removing the large, footlong burrito. "I'm trying to fit this whole thing in my mouth without shapeshifting, but not having any luck. Anyways, you ready? I'm kinda feeling lazy today so we don't have to bust out all our tricks, just the easy ones."

"That's okay, I'm sure Connie won't mind if we tone it back, right?"

"S-sure Steven, go ahead whenever you're ready" Connie stammered.

With a blinding high five, Smoky Quartz appeared. Connie's jaw had dropped. Smoky began doing her Yo-Yo tricks outside while Connie watched. The fact that Smoky was a fusion became apparent when she started bickering with herself. Apparently, Amethyst had a change of heart and wanted to try a new trick they hadn't quite mastered yet, but Steven refused, not wanting to overwhelm Connie. They finally split apart, Steven looking sheepish while Amethyst glowered.

"Sorry we didn't stay fused that long Connie, we're still getting the hang of it with each other." Said Steven.

Steven's expression turns worried when he notices that Amethyst is still sulking. It fades quickly when he realizes what he can do to fix the situation. "Hey Amethyst, you haven't gotten to be around Stevonnie that much haven't you? If Connie's up to it, we could just hang out, maybe like we did on that off day we took." Both Connie and Amethyst's faces lit up, clearly pleased with the new course of action. Steven and Connie clasped their hands together, and began their transformative dance.


	2. Chapter 1: Curious Connie

Chapter 1: Curious Connie

"Wow, you two look amazinggg…" cooed Amethyst. "Th-thanks I guess, wha-" Stevonnie was interrupted by the sight of Amethyst pulling off her tank top and unclipping her bra. Her short build was accentuated by firm but large tits that swayed as she approached. Stevonnie felt a strange sensation in her lower body. Her panties tightened and flexed outward as her cock grew. Stevonnie wanted to unbutton her shorts to relieve the pressure, but Amethyst's hand caught hers, and she softly uttered, "Not yet, follow me." Amethyst was looking up at Stevonnie, one hand in Stevonnie's, while the other gave a ginger, delicate squeeze of her shapely mocha ass.

Amethyst led Stevonnie back to her room in the temple, where her bed awaited. Steven asked Connie if she was sure they wanted this, but Connie answered by pinching her right nipple and rubbing the bulge of their pants. It's the topless Amethyst who asked the question once more, and she interpreted Stevonnie's roving hands across her chest to mean yes. Amethyst instructs Stevonnie to sit on the edge of the bed. Amethyst places her mouth on the button of Stevonnie's shorts, and frees it. She then grabs the zipper between her tongue and her teeth and pulls it down. Stevonnie's cock has been fully erect and pressed against the left side of her abdomen. Through the unzipped shorts Amethyst can see how the waistband near the hip of their panties is pressed just below the glans of their cock and the edge of the front cloth is pressing halfway up the shaft.

Amethyst eagerly pushes Stevonnie on their back and lifts their caramel colored legs up so that she can remove the jean shorts. This gives her an un obstructed view of Stevonnie's stones, which were barely hanging out near the bottom of their panties. Stevonnie let out a gasp and her hands found their way under Steven's star shirt. They kneaded their small perky breasts with one hand as the other began to remove the obstructive clothes. A small jolt rippled across her body as she felt another new sensation. Amethyst had placed her thumb at the left side of Stevonnie's waistband and lifted it off the head of her cock, lightly grazing it with her fingernail. At the same time, her other hand tugged at the front of the underwear and pulled it over to the side with her free hand. Stevonnie's 8-inch cock slowly teetered upright and her balls felt the rush of cool ocean air for the first time. Behind their balls, there was a small, tight, but wide pussy that was glistening.

Amethyst looks up at Stevonnie and says, "You know, I've seen this stuff on the internet a bunch of times, and I always wanted to try it with the other gems, but they seem to not care for very many Earth things"

"Wh-what's that?" Stevonnie hotly blushed.

"Duh, sex! Y'know, human-making?" "Specifically I wanna try what the internet calls th C."

Stevonnie tries to examine their collective memory, and Connie's science background paints a rather biological picture than a practical one.

"Th-The Su-" Stevonnie tries to ask. She was interrupted by Amethyst's tongue darting out and enveloping half of her virginal head. She gasps and kneads her tits more rapidly as Amethyst's luscious lips surround the top of her cock. Her tongue begins to tickle their opening as the hot saliva coats the uncut glans. Amethyst removes herself and pushes the foreskin back before starting again. Her lips start to travel further past the tip of their cock and Stevonnie begins to writhe and pant. With her lips firmly locked halfway down their shaft, Amethyst's head begins to move up and down. Stevonnie is once again shocked and one of their hands finds its way to her vagina, rubbing her clit and penetrating. For being so untouched at 26 years old, Stevonnie was holding up well.

After a bit, Amethyst decided that she would try and fit all of their cock down her throat. She extricated her mouth from the glistening dong to prepare herself. She couldn't help but plant a kiss on Stevonnie's balls and decided to run her tongue even lower towards that pristine puss. She then returned her attention to Stevonnie's cock. She took a deep breath and plunged. Their head slammed the back of Amethyst's throat and then was heavily constricted. Stevonnie thrust her hips upward so fast her ass left the bed and in doing so came. Their head was spinning as their head was gushing. Amethyst kept her mouth tightly around the cock even as cum oozed out of her throat dribbled out of the side of her mouth. She loved the salty, thick taste and swallowed as much as she could. Amethyst felt through her tights that she was drenched and lustful.

As soon as Stevonnie's breathing slowed down, Amethyst climbed into the bed and on top of them, placing her dripping lips on Stevonnie's and pushing her tongue inside. Their breasts were touching and Stevonnie stiffened again. Amethyst leans in close and whispers into Stevonnie's ear, "Make me feel as good as I made you feel." as she removes her tights and panties. Since she is shorter she slides back a bit, lifting her belly over their semi erct cock that laid flat against their stomach. Amethyst gently lowers her pussy onto the shaft, which makes it push up against her. She adjusts herself so the cock can stand up and slowly eases her flower down, enveloping Stevonnie's magnum dong.

" _Hnnnngggg_ , Amethyst, your- your—"

"My _pussy_?"

"YOUR PUSSY FEELS AMAZING!"

"Well, I haven't even started moving yet, but Stevonnie, your cock is amazing too."

With that, Amethyst begins to gyrate her hips, sending wave after wave of pleasure up her spine. Stevonnie was shocked and amazed by the totally different sensation of pussy pounding. There was a firm but spongy grip that rhythmically restricted their cock, as well as a warm and damp feeling. Instead of a soft "oh", gasp, or heavy breath, Stevonnie let out a meandering moan while arching her back again. Amethyst begin moving her hips faster, causing Stevonnie to notice the noise their friction made. It was a frenzied swishing sound that slowly permeated Stevonnie's mind, intensifying their pleasure. As it intensified, they quickly sat up, disrupting Amethyst's rhythm.

Before she could protest, she found Stevonnie's lips pressed forcefully and hungrily on her own while their hands fondled her chest. Amethyst continued to bounce on Stevonnie's cock, and as soon as she did, she found herself being lifted up. She was only was getting penetrated shallowly until Stevonnie forcefully slammed her down on their dick. THWAP! Stevonnie lifts Amethyst again but this time, they slide back off the bed and laid her back on the bed. They then began to pound her furiously, balls slapping against the side of the mattress. Amethyst cried out and Stevonnie felt the most intense suction on their cock they had ever felt before erupting into a second, head-spinning orgasm. It lasted another five strokes as Stevonnie's hips bucked and bucked, delivering more space rock seed to Amethyst's purple puss. The two lovers' moans drowned out even the most powerful thrusts of that evening.

They finally pull out, and collapse on top of the bed. Amethyst squirms out from under them as they pass out and sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: The Morning Aftermath (WIP)

Chapter 2: The Morning Aftermath

The former virgins woke with a start, but quickly realized something shocking. They were still fused as Stevonnie. Even more confusing was the fact that they had woken up in Steven's bed while wearing his tight fitting pajamas. The pants only reached her thighs, and the top barely covered her ribs and left her midriff bare.

"Morning Sleepyhead!"

They were surprised to see Garnet beaming. Stevonnie asks her what happened, and she explains that amethyst cleaned them up and carried them to bed.

"But why are we still fused? I thought we finished what we set out to do."

"Well, Steven, and I know that's you asking, there are certain things we haven't quite told you about fusion, and certain things that human activities occur within Gems."

"Li-Like what?" asked Connie from within Stevonnie.

"Well for starters when you fuse, powerful experiences that involve an extremely vital action will strengthen the bond created by fusion, making it much harder to separate. You experienced this the first time you fused, and now a second time after awakening your human desires. In a way, you are more like me now, and I can't be any happier for you two."

"Well, what should we do now?"

"Just enjoy being YOU." Garnet warmly answered.

With a blush, Stevonnie said bye to Garnet and started for the Big Donut.

They pushed the double doors open, interrupting Sadie and Lars' conversation. Lars looked excited.

"You! You're that weird girl from the other day that had Steven's shirt. Don't tell me Steven's somehow in there, sheesh."

"Lars!" Sadie interjected, "For the last time, don't be so mean to our customers!"

"Yeah Lars, you'll be seeing a lot of us around, Connie and I."

"Uh-Us? C-Connie? What are you?" asked a very shocked and resigned Lars.

"Well, you know those Crystal Gems I live with? Turns out that they have the power to fuse with people they emotionally and mentally connect with. And I combined with my friend Connie, the girl you've seen me with."

"Ew! I've always known you were a weird freak!"

"Lars!" Sadie yelled

"Ughh fine, you don't have to say it, I'll lay off, geez. So are you like half boy half girl? And how old are you now?" asked Lars.

The first question brought back the memory of the prior night, and Stevonnie's cock stirred underneath her shorts.

"Well Yes and no, kind of. Anyways, I know I'm at least 18, since I know how to drive, and Pearl told me that my age is half of the older person's age added to the younger person's age, so I should be about 19."

Still working on chapter gonna sleep first sorry


End file.
